


Comfort

by Killermanatee



Series: sexy fic prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, F/F, Farley x tj, Hurt/Comfort, Lower deck crew, Naked Cuddling, Original Characters - Freeform, Voyager RP, multi-drabble, tj x farley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: In the aftermath of the Hirogen taking over Voyager, TJ and Farley need more than what they usually share.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr there is a wonderful group of Voyager RP blogs. Two of them are [Tricia Jenkins](https://juniortjenkins.tumblr.com/) and [Farley Jakobsdottir](https://farleyjakobsdottir.tumblr.com/) who happen to have a sexy little affair going on. They have totally stolen my heart. Make sure to check them out.
> 
> Here is my version of what an encounter between them could look like.

-*-

 

Usually we are pretty straightforward in our interactions, neither of us fond of mixed messages. We get together if one of us calls, sometimes we grab food, sometimes we exercise, sometimes we tear off each other’s clothes without preamble. Throughout all of that we have never crossed the lines we set for ourselves: No feelings, no baggage, no complications. We may like each other, we may be friends, but mostly we have amazing sex. And that is it. Nothing else. I like to think that so far this agreement has worked in our favor. Tonight, however, something is distinctively different.

 

-*-

 

It has been less than six hours since the last Hirogen left the ship. The ship they tried to turn into a sick playground for their perverted game. I don’t remember how many roles they programmed me with. I have a sense they didn’t differ too much. I woke up surrounded by Klingons and very, very confused. The Doctor told me the Hunters took a liking to my fighting skills, that they were impressed by my ferocity and ability to keep up with them. I am sure it was intended as a compliment but all I can feel is disgust.

 

 -*-

 

TJ stirs at my side. Even though her back is towards me, our legs are entwined. The feeling simple and comforting. Her skin is warm and soft and just as flawless as it’s always been. I press my lips to her neck, below her ear, where the neural interface used to be. She hums sleepily, and while I continue to kiss her, I run my fingers lightly over her arm, down to her hand that is resting against her stomach. She takes my hand in hers, entwines our fingers and presses them to her chest, above her steadily beating heart.

 

-*-

 

When she arrived at my door, I couldn’t help but hug her. We talked for a few minutes and she told me about waking up in France, dressed in a flowery dress, surrounded by other crewmembers, just as confused as her. Like me, she doesn’t remember anything she did, nothing about the roles she was programmed with. We talked about the possibility to ask about what we were put through, inquire how many injuries we sustained. But in the end neither of us cared. So instead we did what we do best: Distract ourselves the only way that never fails.   

 

-*-

 

My lips move down along her elegant shoulder, following the dips and swells of her muscles and bones. “Don’t stop,” she whispers softly. As close as we are lying together, my body pulled flush against hers, I do my best to cover her with kisses, to take in her scent, taste her sweet skin. Her hair tickles my nose but I don’t stop, because she asked me not to. This isn’t one of the fun, teasing encounters we’re used to. This is comfort. Care. Affection. This is who we only allow ourselves to be when we need it the most. 

 

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a wonderful anon who requested TJ/Farley and the [sexy prompt ](http://killermanatee.tumblr.com/post/173819852913/sexy-prompts) #40 (a night of slow soft kisses). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
